Remember
by wordlessecho
Summary: My first pokemon fic ^-^. Please R/R! BTW it's about Pokemon not the people! Pretty hard..o.o
1. Those Neverending Heartaches

A/N: ^-^; My first Poke'mon fic! Hope you peoples like it XD! Constructive criticism only please! I will not allow flames like "you suck" I want tips if you have any, 'cause I wanna be a better writer ^^. [ ]=Thoughts ^ ^=Flashbacks  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Espeon looked serenely into the quiet, rippling lake waters. Her memory was drifting back..to when their love had emerged...  
  
^Running, running as fast as she could. Could she escape this merciless Houndoom? She was tiring fast, and her body was about to collapse, and that Houndoom was catching onto her. She stopped at a tree trunk, panting with fatigue, and crystalline tears flowed from her cheeks.  
"Ha! You're so weak, Espeon. You know you can't escape me, now prepare to be thwarted!" he laughed, and then began to form a strong Ember attack in his mouth. Suddenly, a dark figure attack invisibly from behind with a hard Tackle.  
"What the?" the Houndoom looked very surprised to face a black fox-like figure with faint yellow marks upon him. "Who the hell do you think YOU are?" Houndoom growled, red, fierce eyes glimmered.  
The figure stayed silent and attacked relentlessly at the Houndoom with countless Quick Attacks.  
Houndoom soon cried in surrender and ran away with a threat, "Mark my words unknown Pokemon, I will come back to kill her, and you won't be there to protect her!"   
The dark Pokemon ignored him, and until he disappeared, did he speak to the cowering Espeon, "..Are you okay?"  
The crystal-like eyes of Espeon met her defender's ruby ones and her voice quivered, "Y-yes, and um, thank you."  
"No prob, but why was he attacking you?"  
"You know he attacks Poke'mon in this area, Umbreon."   
"Hmm, I see." he stood tall above Espeon's feminine figure, but his calm eyes showed he probably wouldn't even hurt a fly.  
"Umbreon, he..he might be back." She said, trembling body now becoming still, and her form now sitting so that she was a bit shorter than Umbreon.  
"Don't worry, I'm always here protecting you, Espeon."  
"But how?" she question, sort of embarrassed that someone was actually worried about *her* welfare..  
He nodded, "I..watch you at the Lake Ilex." Umbreon made a slight blush, but quickly hid it.  
"Oh, so that's why I've always had that weird feeling that..something was stalking me."  
"I don't /stalk/, I just watch you at night. You..never mind. I.." Umbreon stuttered, but his cheeks were flushed in nervousness and most likely embarrassment.  
"You..I?" Espeon not quite catching the message, tilted her head sort of saying "Go on".  
"Ithinkyou'rebeautifulandIloveyou." he let out in a quick, out-forward message.  
"Umbreon..I..."  
"But do you feel the same?" his eyes looked yearning, and they felt like drills going through Espeon's soul.  
"Yes, but it's all gone so fast." she looked down at the ground, and felt Umbreon's warm body beside her suddenly.  
"Time goes fast. It's been two months, since I first met you."   
"Yes, I know, the memory still lingers in my mind." she smiled, leaning her head onto his back beside his left shoulder.  
He nodded, "A maiden but not human, even prettier. And I thought it was a dream.."  
"Umbreon, 'tis getting dark." she looked up from her moment, and the moon was entering from the sun's departure.  
"Yes, it is." Suddenly, Umbreon's faint, yellow rings became very visible, as they glowed triumphantly in the moonlight.  
"C-can I stay with you? I'm scared to be alone in the darkness while that threat is still alive." she buried her head into his neck.  
He nuzzled the top of her head a bit, "Of course, but I'll be away for awhile, because I attend to things while the night is here."   
"Okay, just be back quickly please...."  
"Don't worry, I will."  
"All right.." With that, Espeon jumped off into the area where dwelled Umbreon's cavern.^  
  
^It had been another month, and Umbreon had said, "Just before I leave, Espeon, please don't forget me. Don't forget your love, and your love will not forget you." Umbreon grinned, and put a small necklace of forget-me-nots on her neck.  
"I won't, I promise." She licked his cheek nurturingly, and he sighed, sprinting off into the forest's darkness to his destination..^  
  
A tear fell into a ripple, causing another ripple, making it threefold. She hated when all these flashbacks just came unwanted, for it made her heartache. When would he back to end of the yearn in her heart? She sighed and went back to home, laying down on the cold, unhelping cavern floor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ending Notes: How was it? x.X If you think that chapter was good or bad wait 'till you see the others! They'll be a whole lot better ^^. ~Wordless Echo~ 


	2. Umbreon is Caught

A/N: ^-^ 2nd chapter up! Yay! This is in two-person view, so watch out who's talking. Okay, ahem!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once again, Espeon woke to a dull morning in Ilex. As the usual, she went to go fetch some   
forest berries, when suddenly an Oddish skipped up to her urgently. "The Guardian of the   
Forest requests your presence, Miss Espeon. Please come as soon as possible." the   
Oddish smiled kindly, and hopped off. Espeon didn't have time to respond, but she brought   
out a claw and poked a berry off the bush with a keen claw and gulped it down. She sighed   
and ran with god speed to the Lake of Life, where the forest creatures only came altogether   
only when there was a dire emergency.  
  
When Espeon finally reached the goal, there was a crowd bigger than she anticipated. In   
fact, she was quite sure it was so crowded, that she couldn't find a spot. Eventually, she   
found a nice spot near a friend Paras of hers.  
"Attention! There's been a missing Pokemon that has passed the magickal barriers of Ilex,   
which I have protected for a long time! He will not be safe among the stronger Pokemon that   
lurk outside my shield!" said Celebi, the protector of the forest, importantly so that all the   
pokemon looked at her.  
  
"Who is it, Celebi?" cried a Butterfree nearby.  
  
"It is a male Umbreon who broke the barrier a month ago, I do not know where he is headed, but that is why you are all here today!"  
"An Umbreon?!" cried Espeon, because there was only ONE Umbreon in Ilex, and that was   
her mate.  
  
"Yes, and now we shall see what he is doing that is so urgent to be near death or even...captured by a human!" After the harsh words were spoken, there was commotion about the congregation.  
  
"So, what are you going to do Cele?" said a Caterpie.  
  
"We are going to venture into this Pokemon's thoughts to see why this death-trip is so   
important. I need all the Psychic Pokemon to come nearest the lake." '  
  
A few Kadabras, an Espeon, and a Haunter approached the lake. "Now," Celebi spoke, "I   
want you all to close your eyes and give your powers to me. All of you! Not just the Psychic   
pokemon, they are needed for the mind tweaking."  
It seemed as if silence was laughing at us, because it all just seemed so quiet. Until, a   
lavender aura glowed around Celebi's sprite-like body, and she raised her arms. The trees   
swayed and they turned still for awhile, and Celebi concentrated all this power into the clear   
waters, showing some sort of a image. "Now," Celebi was now speaking to the Psychic   
Pokemon through mindlink, "All of you, especially Espeon, let's search through his mind   
now..."   
A humming like now came from each of the Psychic Pokemon, and suddenly a clear image   
of an Umbreon in a battle with a caught pokemon appeared. He seemed to be losing, "NO!   
HE'LL BE LOST TO ME FOREVER!" cried Espeon, breaking the mind-tweaking process.  
  
"Yes, and if he loses this battle, Umbreon will be forbidden to this forest with that trainer with   
him." Celebi frowned, for Umbreon was one of the Protectors of the forest.  
  
"Celebi, can you weaken the outside barrier, so I can find him, please?" her voice was fearful and full of anxiety.  
"Very well, but Espeon if you are caught, you will never see me ever again." Celebi sighed,   
and Espeon nodded even though the risk was dangerous, for Celebi was her best friend.   
  
Celebi waved a small arm and a *twink* sound was heard. That's when Espeon just merely   
teleported to the exit toward the beginning of Goldenrod City..  
  
"That's it! GO Dratini!" the trainer threw a purple ball and out came a tame, serpent-like   
Dratini. Umbreon smirked to himself, and pulled a weak Faint Attack on Dratini, catching it by   
surprise. It countered finally with Twister and nearly killed Umbreon, but he was still in   
fighting shape. But, just before he could attack the trainer threw a Poke ball. Umbreon was   
converted to red energy and struggled to get out of the chamber of nothingness. He   
struggled, writhed, but failed. Umbreon was caught...  
  
Suddenly, Espeon could feel his presence, but it seemed to be locked with supreme   
security in a..box? No, a cage? NO! IT WAS A POKE BALL! Espeon tried to calm down and   
mindlink with him, and it was a bit successful.   
  
"Umbreon, Umbreon can you hear me?"   
  
"Espeon?! What are you doing outside the forest barriers?"  
  
"I'm coming to save you---"  
  
"NO! Espeon stay away! This person that has imprisoned me has very strong tamed   
pokemon, I don't want you hurt!! " he cut her off in mind speech.  
  
"NO! I will not allow you to be treated like a..a slave for fighting! I can and will save you,   
Umbreon. I will find a way!"  
  
"......Time will wane, Espeon. It will wane so far that I will still be in a Poke ball of a human,   
and I will forget. The forget-me-nots will wilt, and we will grow old. In time, we will die not   
knowing of the past. But if you remain true and loyal, don't forget me..I am in Kanto..that is   
what I heard from a passerby Pokemon. It will take forever to find me." And with that angst-like speech, he cut her off.  
She sighed. [I will find a way.].. 


End file.
